


yellow - blue

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, cgkinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: Prompt: Suzaku/Lelouch; Lelouch, proud and mighty hero of Japan, is brought to his knees not by a Knightmare or a military battle but by...the common cold. Donctha think lelouch would be the most adorably aggitated and cranky person in the world when he was sick? *rollseyes* ANYwoot, kink; Suzaku decides that a nice, hot bath would help Lulu feel better...and of course he just has to join. Anon has free rein on what happens, as long as it somehow involves a *very* thorough scrubbing and a slightly sadistic Suzaku.





	yellow - blue

Lelouch goes on strolls every evening, to review what he has done and acquaint himself with what is still lacking. It is in between his first step and his second that his mind begins to wander; it is between his final step and his rest that the conclusion is invariably reached. It has been this way since the beginning, since he took power, and it is one of Lelouch's more foolhardy habits.   
  
("Leaving yourself open for attack, Suzaku whispers into his neck before nibbling lightly.   
  
Lelouch responds, "It's not a risk if you're here.")   
  
The sky is blue. It is a royal colour of strength and loyalty. (Loyalty like Suzaku has sworn to him, has sworn to Euphie, will swear to others the minute Lelouch turns away again.) It is a blue that is more straightforward and honest than any other colour. The sky is the only unyielding thing in this world, Lelouch thinks, because men and nations crumble before time and the sky remains a bright expanse that swallows the earth and the whimsical nature of mankind.  
  
The sky is blue, Lelouch thinks determinedly as his eyes perceive yellow, yellow, yellow.  
  
"The sky is blue," Lelouch whispers, right before he cracks his head on the cobblestone.  
  
He wonders, a short time later, if it isn't Suzaku's voice that he hears in the distance.  
  
\--  
  
("Medicine," Suzaku mumbles, "where's the medicine?"  
  
An unfamiliar voice answers, "It's on its way."  
  
"Faster," Suzaku's voice pierces through the darkness with a poisoned tip. "Get it here faster.")  
  
Lelouch flinches in his sleep, remembering times of gunfire and Nunally and Zero and Suzaku--SuzakuSuzakuSuzakuSuzaku--  
  
A cool hand slips over his foreheard, and Lelouch hears a whisper like rainfall on parched ground. "Go to sleep, Lelouch."  
  
Lelouch only takes orders from one person, but that person will never know because Lelouch will never admit it.   
  
Lelouch sleeps.  
  
\--  
  
It is bright and warm when Lelouch opens his eyes the next time, and he pushes aside the heavy covers to sit up. What feels like an elephant has settled on his head, and Lelouch wonders if he hasn't been drugged. He pushes aside the covers, and when he stands the room tilts and what was warm red is--green, shades of green, familiar and strange, like Suzaku's eyes--  
  
Lelouch crumples to the ground, shutting his eyes tightly. Ripples of pain press into his temples and his throat is aching. He takes a few deep breaths, because he isn't weak. Lelouch knows more than anyone else that he isn't weak, and so he can more than handle this--this cold, or poisoning, or whatever it may be. Lelouch pushes himself off the floor, using the edge of the bed for support. When he chances to open his eyes again, the world is back to its passionate red. Lelouch walks unsteadily to the wall, and pushes off it like an endless crutch.   
  
What time is it? What day is it? What has gone on while he was disoriented?  
  
Lelouch needs to know, because if this stupidity throws off his plan it will be more than pathetic. He presses a hand to his temple, hoping to ease the pounding.  
  
"Your Majesty!" The door opens, but Lelouch doesn't see who comes in as the force of the shout cripples him. The sound is a cleaver to his head, and Lelouch clutches his head in agony as he leans against the wall, eyes screwed shut. It hurts.  
  
A familiar hand pulls his hands away from his head. A familiar kiss is placed on his forehead. A familiar embrace catches him and carries him to his bed. A familiar chuckle rumbles through the chest he is leaning against.  
  
A familiar voice says, "Stop making this more difficult, Lelouch."  
  
Lelouch hears, "Go to sleep, dummy."  
  
He's not actually sure if it was said.  
  
\--  
("Are you a moron?" Suzaku says, pushing the maid against the wall. Her shoulder cracks against the stone. "You know that he has a cold-- why in the hell would you go in there shouting?"  
  
"I-" the girl says, "I-" Her face is confused. Her auburn hair is pulled into two ridiculous pigtails at the top of her head, and when Suzaku looks at her more closely, he realizes that she is one of Lelouch's half-siblings. He sighs and steps away from her.  
  
"Get out of my sight," Suzaku says. He brushes a hand over his hair.  
  
Lelouch is better at this.)  
  
\--  
  
The next time Lelouch awakens, he is more lucid, and Suzaku is at his side.  
  
"Good morning, your Majesty," Suzaku says gently, hinting at teasing but hesitant. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Suzaku shouldn't be surprised when Lelouch takes one look at him and says bluntly, "You look terrible."  
  
Suzaku feels terrible when he hears how rough that smooth baritone has become, how scarred by illness. He shakes his head. "To be fair, you look worse."  
  
Lelouch glares at him, but his face is flushed so it comes off as a more 'come-hither' look than anything else. Suzaku decides not to tell the newly awakened male and shifts the book he was reading over his lap to cover his stirring erection. It isn't until Lelouch continues the conversation, having missed Suzaku's current state, that Suzaku realizes how ill the emperor really is.  
  
"Go to sleep," Lelouch orders imperiously.  
  
"'I can not sleep before my liege'," Suzaku quotes from the handbook of knights, "'lest he falls victim to some ailment'." His grin is tired.  
  
Lelouch frowns, and it is not okay for him to be so adorable when Suzaku can't touch him. "Fine, then." He flops (descends gracefully) onto his covers. "I'll sleep, so leave."  
  
Suzaku presses a hand to Lelouch's hot forehead. "Let me see you fall asleep," he says.  
  
Lelouch sighs, like Suzaku is the one ill and illogical. "Suzaku."  
  
Suzaku kisses his forehead. "Let me see you fall asleep."  
  
Lelouch makes a face like unhappiness, but his eyes are glittering, and if he wasn't ill Suzaku would have jumped him already.  
  
Lelouch falls asleep quickly, and Suzaku follows soon afterwards.  
  
\--  
  
(Long ago, or perhaps a short time ago, before Suzaku was a soldier of the Britannian army and Lelouch was Lamperouge, they fell in love. It was puppy love, the adults said, not knowing that they exchanged kisses like money.   
  
When Kururugi Genbu was going to marry Nunally to create a bond between their families, Suzaku thought that he could marry Lelouch instead.  
  
But that was after his secret base, and the rain, and the first time he saw Lelouch smile.)  
  
\--  
Lelouch's arm feels heavy and he sluggishly tries to move it. When he can't, Lelouch cracks open an eye and peers down at his arm. Suzaku is asleep on his arm, and Lelouch grumbles but doesn't move it, even when it falls asleep.  
  
Later, Suzaku wakes up and sees Lelouch staring at the ceiling. He jerks backwards, almost delighted that Lelouch is feeling better. Lelouch sits up, and says, voice imperious, "You drooled on my arm." while shaking out the pins and needles.  
  
That's how Suzaku knows that Lelouch is still sick. When he presses his palm to Lelouch's forehead, it is still warm and Lelouch leans into the coolness of his hand. He slips the medication past Lelouch's lips and hands him a glass of water. "This will help your head," he adds.  
  
Lelouch swallows the pill with the assistance of water, and a bead of the liquid slips out of his mouth and trails down his chin and neck to rest in the hollow of his collarbone. Suzaku wants to lap it up and trace it back to Lelouch's mouth, pressing hot kisses to his overheated skin in the process. Suzaku wants to lick Lelouch's lips and gain entrance to part of the intimacy they have not shared since Lelouch collapsed.  
  
Suzaku shifts uncomfortably and leaves the room with the excuse of getting his emperor some soup.   
  
(He takes a detour on the way, walking past the guards who had been on duty when Lelouch had collapsed. His face is stone and every step he takes will echo into the guard's minds--failure, the sound drips into their minds. Suzaku gives them a passing glance and nothing more. He thinks, what if it had been a sniper, and then a coldness rushes into his chest, chased away only when he returns to Lelouch, half the soup in the tray he is carrying.  
  
Lelouch calls him clumsy, but Suzaku thinks he did a pretty good job keeping some soup in the bowl considering that he was sprinting.  
  
Lelouch doesn't know how scary it was, seeing him laid across uneven stone, immobile. Lelouch doesn't know how Suzaku screamed at a servant who tried to touch him. Lelouch doesn't know that Suzaku needs him to be alive for more than Zero Requiem.   
  
Lelouch doesn't know, as Suzaku wiped his feverish body with warm towels. Suzaku hit a maid for volunteering to do it, because Lelouch is his and he's the only one who can see the other male naked. Suzaku slipped Lelouch's shirt back over his head and took off the unconscious boy's pants and underwear. He wiped Lelouch's flaccid cock, his balls, and his asshole gently, and slips a fresh pair of underwear on Lelouch before continuing down his legs. When he finishes, he slips Lelouch's pants on and tucks him gently into bed. He takes the worn clothing out with him, and before going to the laundry room he wraps his fist in the dirty clothes and holds them to his nose as he jerks himself off.  
  
Lelouch doesn't know.)  
  
"I need a bath," Lelouch says after some of the soup dribbles off of the tray and into his lap. "This is disgusting."  
  
Suzaku imagines nude Lelouch, surrounded by warm water and pliant due to illness, and swallows. "Yes, your Majesty." he says.  
  
\--  
Suzaku twists the knob for warm water and watches the enormous bathtub fill slowly. It is a western bath, no doubt, but it has taken the properties of a Japanese bath so that in essence, the tub is about the same size as a queen sized bed. It is big enough to bath thirteen children in, to do laundry in, and to fuck in--  
  
Suzaku rubs his crotch uncomfortably. This is not the time for that. Lelouch is sick.  
  
Or so he thinks until Lelouch, stripping clothes off as he walks into the bathroom, asks, "Is it ready yet?"  
  
Suzaku's eyes drift over the graceful limbs and sharp angles of Lelouch's hips. He can still see his lovebite there, from before Lelouch got ill. He pulls his eyes away from Lelouch and says, "It would be done sooner if your bathtub wasn't the size of a house."  
  
Lelouch shrugs, tossing his underwear on the floor. He wanders over to the edge of the tub, sticking his finger in, and the pleasure that comes across his face makes Suzaku want to fuck him over the bathtub. (It would be so easy to slip an arm underneath Lelouch's waist, pull him against him and rock into his willing body as Lelouch braced himself against the edge of the tub. The sound of the water would hide their lovemaking, and watching the water be clouded by their mixing semen was one of Lelouch's turn ons. How easy it would be, after all that, to push Lelouch into the water they had dirtied, spread his legs so he knew that the hot water was pushing into his entrance as Suzaku thrust into him, and--)  
  
Suzaku turns off the water. "It's ready." He doesn't move from his position on the floor, partially because his hard-on was getting painful, and partially because he could watch Lelouch's ass as he descended into the water.   
  
"Hey," Lelouch says, tossing his head lightly. "Wash me."  
  
Suzaku stutters, "What?"  
  
Lelouch looks at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Suzaku. I'm tired. wash me." When Suzaku continues to stare blankly at him, Lelouch says, "Take off your clothes, get in the bath, and wash me, Suzaku."  
  
Suzaku thinks, to hell with it. If Lelouch is going to ask him to do all that, he is expecting Suzaku to jump him.   
  
He strips quickly, careful with his zipper over his cock, and is delighted when Lelouch's skin flushes at the sight of his erect member.   
  
"Pervert," Lelouch mutters, but let's him in the bath anyway.   
  
Suzaku snags the shampoo off of the counter quickly, pouring an amount into his hand. "Lean forward," he says, and Lelouch obeys, baring his neck. Suzaku massages the soapy liquid into his lover's hair, foaming it and cleaning it carefully. He pulls Lelouch to lean over the tub (his back, his butt lined up against Suzaku's abs and the hard line of his cock) as he washed the soap out of Lelouch's hair and into the drain so that the bath water wouldn't get soapy. "I still don't understand how you Brittanians can bathe in your own filth," Suzaku says.  
  
"Easier," Lelouch mumbles, drowsy from the comfortable sensations.   
  
Suzaku laughs. He pushes the shampoo back onto the counter and grabs the bar soap. "Close your eyes," he says. When Lelouch obeys, he presses quick kisses to his forehead, eyelids, nose and chin. Then he soaps Lelouch's face and rinses it away.   
  
"Suzaku," Lelouch says warningly, eyes still closed.  
  
Suzaku presses a deep kiss to Lelouch's lips, suckling his taste out of his mouth and swallowing the saliva that he attains. When he pulls away, Lelouch eyes are open and Suzaku can see Lelouch becoming erect through the misty water.  
He soaps up his hands and presses them against Lelouch's neck, cleaning in soothing circles. At one time, he slips his hands around Lelouch's neck like he is going to strangle him, and tension cuts through Lelouch's previous state of bliss quickly. The slighter male meets his eyes carefully, and Suzaku smiles and kisses him again before washing off Lelouch's neck. His collarbones Suzaku worships, and he suckles Lelouch's nipples as he slides soap over Lelouch's arms and hands. Lelouch moans, and all the while Suzaku watches his face descend into debauchery. He presses a kiss into Lelouch's bellybutton before washing his chest, swirling designs in soaps around his nipples and on his belly. When Suzaku washes Lelouch's back, he massages out the hard lines and tension that has built up while mouthing kisses to the back of his lover's neck.   
  
He bypasses Lelouch's crotch because it is too easy and starts at his toes instead. He soaps the up, rinses them, and the suckles on Lelouch's big toe and he massages his emperor's calf. He washes Lelouch's knee as an after thought, and washes his thighs his light strokes from knee to hip. Lelouch squirms, but Suzaku places a hand on his hip and he freezes. Suzaku repeats the treatment with Lelouch's other leg, and when it is all done he steps back in the bath.  
  
Lelouch lifts Suzaku's hand to his lips and bites him. "Suzaku," he says, and if Suzaku had not been as hard as he was he might have resisted.  
Instead he leans forward and cleans Lelouch's cock with tiny strokes that drive him up the wall but bring him no closer to completion. Suzaku wants Lelouch to come from the sensation of Suzaku's cock in him, not a handjob. He fondles the other boy's balls, massaging soap into them, and the cleans Lelouch's butt, swiping down his crack with soapy fingers. He unhooks the drain and Lelouch murmurs in protest as the soapy water pulls away. Suzaku pours water over Lelouch, dispersing the remaining suds, and when they have all gone down the drain he closes it and turns the tap on again for fresh, hot water. He presses a finger to Lelouch's asshole, and moans, "Lelouch."   
  
Lelouch says, "Fuck."  
  
Suzaku laughs, "That's the point. I don't think we have any--" He moans when Lelouch leans forward and takes him into his mouth. The sick boy suckles drowsily, struggling to perform at his usual capacity and Suzaku is more turned on by it than he expected. He pulls out of Lelouch's mouth, pushes the boy over, and says, "Wait." The water is up to their waists now, and Suzaku sees Lelouch's hand stray to his cock. "Wait."  
  
Suzaku climbs out of the bath and retrieves the lubricant from the side of the bed. When he returns, Lelouch had turned over and fingering his hole, pressing a finger into himself with a short gasp. Suzaku pulled his finger away, pulled Lelouch's ass above water, and slicked his fingers. He pressed them into Lelouch, twisting gently, and curled them ever so slightly to grope along his lover's insides. He spread his fingers before adding another, and slipped them out.   
  
"Lelouch," Suzaku says and slips his engorged cock between the cheeks of Lelouch's ass. He ruts there, letting his precum drip and Lelouch moans, spreading his legs. He looks light-headed from the steam of the bath, and Suzaku stops briefly. He hasn't been thinking--Lelouch is still sick, and he's overheating, and--  
  
Lelouch, impatient, pushes Suzaku over and braces himself above the larger male. He grabbed Suzaku's cock, gently pressing it against his hole, and said, "Suzaku, if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to castrate you."  
  
Suzaku jerks his hips up, pushing into Lelouch without warning, and Lelouch sinks down on his member with a hiss. He wiggles his hips, but otherwise seems dazed, so Suzaku pushes him against the edge of the bath and thrusts into him with controlled drive. When Lelouch wraps his legs around Suzaku's waist, deepening the angle, Suzaku fucks forward with more force and Lelouch shudders and comes. Suzaku continues to thrust as the muscle tightens and then loosens, and spills his seed into Lelouch's pliant body. Suzaku presses a hot kiss to Lelouch's mouth, and his emperor kisses him back, matching his vigor.  
  
When they separate, Lelouch looks at Suzaku and says, "I'm dirty again, Suzaku." and it would have been a corny line if Lelouch hadn't looked so dazed and confused.  
  
Suzaku presses a kiss to Lelouch's face and slips out of his lover's body. He retrieves a pair of towels and wipes them both down as the water in the bath drained away for a second time. Afterwards, Suzaku slips Lelouch into a fresh pair of underwear and pajamas, and does the same for himself. Then Suzaku pulls the exhausted boy to bed and wrapped himself around Lelouch, smiling as Lelouch buried his nose into Suzaku's throat.  
  
"Go to sleep," Suzaku says, and Lelouch listens.  
  
\--  
  
(The next day, Lelouch gets up and doesn't have a fever. He looks at Suzaku, still asleep on his bed, and wishes, sort of, that he still did.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one. At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
